MY CHOICE
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Setiap orang pasti akan berhadapan dengan suatu pilihan. Dan seringkali sebagian orang menganggap hal itu sulit. Apalagi memilih tentang jalan hidup mana yang akan kita tempuh. Inilah jalan hidup yang dipilih Kurosaki Ichigo. Seorang bangsawan dengan kehidupan yang penuh...kebahagiaan mungkin.


MY CHOICE  
ルキア クロサキ

Aku terlahir sebagai bangsawan di keluarga Kurosaki. Awalnya, aku merasa bahagia. Tapi, kesenangan yang ku ambil waktu itu adalah celengan menuju kepedihan dan kehinaan.

:

:

:

Disclaimer** Bleach © ChapChappyChan **

**My Choice © Taito Kubo # XXD maaf author ngimpi **

**Pairing : Ichigo x Rukia **

**Rate : T+ **

**Genre : cipratan Jeruk nipis, romance, family dll **

**Warning : No Flame-Typo(s)-OOC-OC-saya mencoba menuangkan pemikiran remaja labil saya XD-garing-au ah gelap-aduh,ada yang bakal suka fic ni gak ya.. X|**

Okelah. **Cingcongless, Let's reading. Enjoy..hope you like it!**

* * *

:Kini usiaku sudah 20 tahun, usia yang hampir matang kurasa. Dan kalian mungkin tak bisa percaya bahwa sekarang aku sudah wisuda dan meraih gelar Master yang akan bersanding dengan namaku. Sudah tentu setelah ini aku bakal langsung mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga. Dan sebagai pelengkap...

"Hidup memang mudah" ujarku sambil merangkul dua gadis disisi kanan dan kiriku di diskotik.

"Hey! Das-sar mabuk! Ihi-k!" ucap temanku,Ikkaku, yang kelihatannya sudah sempoyongan dan berkicau tak karuan. Ya,inilah aku.. Menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku di bar maupun diskotik favorit. Setiap hari aku ke sini pun aku tak takut uangku akan habis, karena memang aku bangsawan.

:

:

:

Sepulang dari rutinitas petualanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 03:02. Wah tak terasa, 5 jam begitu singkatnya. Aku terus saja berjalan miring seperti biasa setelah bersinggah dari surga dunia. Aduh..ada apa sih kakek tua bangka itu berdiri di depan pintu?! Haha..menyambut kedatangan Pangeran Ichigo kurasa. Oo..sekarang dia membawa tongkatnya ya, dia pikir tongkatnya lebih baik dari sapu kemarin.

"Darimana kau?!"

"Biasalah,Kek... Dari rumah teman..ihik!..masa kau tidak tau..?" pengaruh Whisky ternyata membuatku terlihat lucu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dasar anak tak tau diuntung! Tak tau diri ternyata! Rasakan! Sampah seperti kau tak pantas hidup! Masih untung aku tak menyuruhmu mencopot nama 'Kurosaki' darimu! Lebih baik kau hidup sebagai anjing jika kau seperti ini terus!" oh,ayolah tak adakah pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau kerjakan selain memukuliku?

"Ayah!" tiba-tiba ibuku keluar ketika mendengar jerat-jerit kesakitanku serta kemarahan kakek. Ibu tercintaku berlari kearah kami dan melindungiku. Memelukku sehingga kakek tak bisa memukuliku lagi. "Ayah,sudah hentikan..aku mohon.." rengek ibu. Beda dengan Kakek. Ibu jauh lebih sayang padaku. Dan aku selamat karena itu.

"Dasar!" desis kakek. "Hey kau, anak tak tau diri! Kau mau jadi apa dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu? Jadi Presdir? Cuih!" haha..baru kulihat Kakek meludah di hadapanku. "Asal kau tau, pendidikanmu itu payah! Gelar 'Master' mu itu cuma omong kosong yang dibuat dosen karena takut padaku jika tak meluluskanmu tahun ini! Kau harus tau. Kelak, kau ini jadi penerus Kakek! Kau tak akan bahagia jika seperti ini! Kakek sudah lelah denganmu..coba kau sadar! Ayahmu menasehati agar kau jadi orang hebat nantinya. Tapi kau malah abaikan nasehat itu meskipun itu nasehat terakhirnya." Kakek terengah sejenak kemudian kembali berujar,"Semua yang kau lakukan,kelak akan mendapat ganjaran. Belum terlambat berbelok dari jalan yang tengah kau lalui." dia berbalik dan tubuhnya bergetar seperti akan menangis. "Rasanya aku ingin mati melihatmu sekarang!" dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Oh,celotehannya sudah selesai rupanya. Lima menit lebih lama dari kemarin. Ah! Membuang waktuku saja. Aku berdiri dan hendak pergi lagi. Malas saja berada dalam kandang macan tua yang kusebut rumah.

"Mau kemana?" ah..aku melupakan seseorang.

"Tenang saja, aku nanti pulang lagi,Bu." aku cepat-cepat berjalan dan pergi.

"Ichigo..."

:

:

:

Aku pergi ke rumah pacar ke dua ku, yang mana dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa ya?"

"Hi,Honey..." ucapku agak menyeringai.

"Oh,sayang.. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku hanya mampir..hm,baju tidurmu sexy juga.."

"Ah kau ini.. Ayo masuk."

"Apa boleh aku ke kamarmu?"

"Umm..asalkan aku boleh menemanimu.." Ujar Orihime dengan centil. Dan akhirnya kami melakukan 'itu' di kamarnya. Aku memang tak pelit dalam hal ini. Pacarku sendiri pun ada lima orang dan tentunya berlebel sempurna. Pacar pertamaku Rangiku. Aku berpacaran dengannya karena dia sebelumnya adalah teman kampusku. Dia selalu membuatku menjulurkan lidah..haha. Yang kedua adalah Orihime. Aku mengenalnya karena dikenalkan oleh Hisagi. Dia sangat WOW dan membangkitkan nafsuku. Kemudia yang ketiga adalah Senna, aku mengenalnya di toko kue tempatnya bekerja. Dia seringkali mengajakku 'ehem' haha. Lalu yang keempat yaitu Neliel. Dia bekerja di rumah sakit dan pernah menjadi susterku ketika aku di sana. Dia senang sekali membuatku mimisan. Dan yang terakhir adalah Yoruichi,aku mengenalnya ketika aku mengintipnya di pemandian umum. Tapi dia malah sering mengajakku berendam bersama. Haha. Di samping mereka, aku juga punya beberapa simpanan. Haah...saat ini aku merasa sangat senang dan merasa sangat berat meninggalkan gaya hidupku ini.

"Hidup itu memang gampang!" ucapku lantang.

:

:

:

Dua tahun berlalu. Setahun sebelumnya,Kakekku, Genryuusai Kurosaki yang menurutku sangat cerewet itu telah dikebumikan. Hatiku rasanya aneh. Ingin sedih atau malah senang? Tapi aku ingat kata-katanya.

"Jika kau berbuat sesuatu, pasti kelak ada balasannya." Dan kata-kata ayahku.

"Jadilah orang yang hebat nantinya." Hhh..ingin sekali rasanya melupakan kalimat-kalimat itu,tapi malah tertanam sempurna di otakku.

:

:

:

Kematian Kakek tak berpengaruh pada cara hidupku. Namun dalam seminggu, aku wajib datang ke kantor dua hari. Hah,masa bodo. Sekarang,tak ada lagi yang berani mengaturku. Tinggal jalani saja..mabuk-mabukan...ataupun bercumbu.

:

:

:

Tiga bulan berlalu. Perusahaanku mengalami krisis. Mungkin itu balasnnya. Tapi,entah keajaiban, keberuntungan atau apalah itu. Aku bisa mengatasi problem perusahaan. Aku dapat menstabilkan keadaan,serta peningkatan 5% pendapatan yang ku upayakan membuatku semakin congkak saja pada dunia. Lihat saja,aku masih dengan enaknya bermalam di suatu diskotik. Oh,hebat sekali kau Ichigo.

:

:

:

Suatu saat,aku sedang ber'ehem' dengan Nel di salah satu hotel. Seusainya,kutinggalkan Nel di kamar untuk membeli makanan. Aku menuju ke kantin hotel dan hey lihatlah..ada seorang gadis manis yang duduk sendirian. Jadikan pacar keenam? Oh tak masalah. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Silakan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Owh,senyumnya man!

"Kau manis sekali Nona.."

"...?" mendengar ucapanku ia pun seketika mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Senyumnya pudar digantikan tatapan sinis. Nampaknya is tak suka perkataanku. Haha. Ah tapi bukan Ichigo namanya jika aku langsung menyerah. Kuambil dagunya dan ku dekatkan wajahku.

"Tataplah mataku...aku suka padamu sejak pandangan pertama."

"Lelaki murahan." lirih,tapi menohok. Barusan aku yang salah dengar, apa memang gadis ini tak pernah mengenal pria tampan?

"Apa?" selama ini tak ada satu perempuan pun yang menghinaku, malah mereka akan mengeong dan kecanduan akan godaanku.

"Selain murahan,ternyata kau tuli rupanya. Tadi kau bilang kau suka padaku,he? Maaf saja,aku tak sudi disukai oleh orang sepertimu. Kau sangat jauh dari kriteriaku. Kau bukanlah orang yang berhati nurani melainkan hanya seonggok manusia yang penuh nafsu."

"Grr! Heh?! Berani juga nyalimu! Kau tau siapa aku ini? Apa kau tau perusahaan Kurosaki? Akulah pemiliknya!" Gadis itu beranjak, berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah meninggalkanku dan tak lama ia berbalik seraya berkata,

"Kau tau Kuchiki corp? Akulah pemiliknya.." ujarnya kalem. Tapi..apa sekali lagi aku tak salah dengar? Kuchiki dia bilang? Bukankah perusahaanku berjalan dibawah naungan Kuchiki corp?

:

:

:

Berhari-hari kupikirkan perkataan gadis Kuchiki itu. Hingga suatu malam sehabis dari diskotik, aku mengendarai mobil dengan sedikit mabuk. Sampai ketika aku melihat cahaya sangat terang di depanku seiring terdengarnya suara menggelegar sebuah klakson. Hey,apa itu truk? Bukannya ini jalan TOL? Hey! Sadarlah Ichigo! Ingatlah,siapa tadi yang dengan sempoyongan memutar stir hingga kau melaju berlawanan arah dengan jalur TOL? Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Dan kebetulan truk tadi melaju sangat kencang. Lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku takdir berkata lain. Aku masih hidup dan naasnya wajahku hancur lebur. Padahal selama ini orang-orang menghormatiku karena parasku.  
Lalu bagaimana ini? Aku mengambil jalan pintas. Aku menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit jauh dari tempat kerja Nel. Aku tak mau semua perempuanku tau akan hal ini. Setelah dirasa pulih, aku pergi ke Amerika. Aku menjalani operasi plastik menggunakan uang yang tak sepantasnya. Inilah jalan pintasku. Kugunakan saham perusahaan. Itu artinya kujual perusahaanku demi wajahku.

:

:

:

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Wajahku kembali,namun asset satu-satunya yang kumiliki tinggallah rumah. Aku sudah tak punya usaha. Aku benar-benar bodoh!

:

:

:

"Jika berbuat sesuatu pasti ada balasannya!"

"Jadilah orang yang hebat nantinya.."

"Seseorang berhati nurani,bukan bernafsu!" Argh! Kata-kata itu malah dengan asyiknya bersahutan ditelingaku. Tanpa kusadari,gadis-gadisku satu-persatu mulai menjauh. Aku menjadi orang yang dikucilkan sekarang.

:

:

:

Jadi inilah akhir hidupku? Terdampar tak berdaya dan meringkuk dibawah tawa dunia? Tak ada gunanya meminta maaf. Meminta maaf pada siapa juga aku tidak tau. Rasanya aku bertelepati dengan Kakek dan Ayah.  
"Aku segera menyusul kalian." Dan akhirnya jurang berbatu lah tempat terakhir aku bersinggah.

:

;

;

Beberapa bulan yang akan datang. Berhari-hari yang akan datang. Tiga bulan yang akan datang. Dua tahun yang akan datang. Dan detik demi detik yang akan datang. Aku tau sekarang. Waktu ini milikku! Ada di genggamanku dan bukannya menggenggamku. Sekarang,aku tersadar. Dengan masih memakai seragam SMP ku,aku ingat. kini aku tengah bimbang. Ku hentikan gerak tanganku yang hendak menenggakkan sebotol beer. Aku diajak teman-temanku merasakan miras. Sadarlah! Apakah aku ingin menjalani hidup dengan ujung bunuh diri setelah ku tenggak walau hanya setetes minuman ini? Aku tau,ini awal dari kerusakanku. Segera saja kulempar botol beer itu di hadapan mereka yang tengah berceloteh memakiku. Tapi aku langsung pergi.

:

:

:

Berilmu pengetahuan luas, bermoral dan berhati nurani. Itulah tujuanku. Gelar Master akhirnya aku dapatkan dengan jujur. Segala nilai asli A+ kupamerkan kepada Kakek dengan bangga. Selama ini,aku tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku ke bar maupun diskotik. Aku pun tak pernah berani menyentuh seorang gadis. Ku tahu,semakin ku sentuh mereka,semakin hina diriku. Dan Kakek nampak awet muda karena tak pernah marah-marah. Namun...kejadian 'itu' benar-benar terjadi.. Dimana aku yang pergi ke Amerika. Aku benar-benar ke sana. Ya,tapi tak untuk melakukan hal bodoh. Aku ke sana untuk melanjutkan study ku. Haha. Oh ya,dan kurasa,hati nuraniku telah tumbuh deiring berjalannya waktu.

:

;

;

5 tahun kemudian. Tak ku sangka,penyambutan kedatanganku semeriah ini. Ada keluarga besar, sebagian karyawan perusahaan,teman-teman dan..hey..siapa dia? Dia mendekat kearahku. Tapi muka nya tertutup oleh topi pantai jerami,sulit untuk ditebak siapa dia. Ibuku pun tiba-tiba mendekat.

"Ichigo..perkenalkan,dia ini calon istrimu."

"Calon istri?" Dan dia pun melepas topinya.

"Kau?" gumamku.

"Hai,Kuchiki corp adalah milikku. Perkenalkan. Kuchiki Rukia." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Oh,senyumnya man! Haha. Gadis yang sama. Gadis yang mencaci-makiku serta yang tengah tersenyum sangat hangat kepadaku sekarang. "Sebelum menikah,aku ingin kau penuhi kriteriaku. Seseorang yang ber-"

"-hati nurani. Bukannya bernafsu kan? Aku yakin,semua itu ada pada diriku." jawabku menyombong dengan nada gurau.

"Haha. Baiklah. Kutunggu kau memasukkan cicin di jari manisku sebulan lagi." Akhirnya aku memperoleh kebahagiaan sejati dari dunia ini. Yaah,kukira ini semua adalah ganjaran untukku karena telah memilih jalan yang tepat. Oh ya,dan jangan lupa hadiri pernikahanku juga ya.

**OWARI**

* * *

Weleh. Udah selesai. Lebih pendek dari fic sebelumnya XD. Yak! Inilah tuangan pemikiran labil saya. Saya menulisnya karna sedang patah hati. Dan melihat tingkah'nya',saya jadi nulis ni fic #gak tanya #curcol mah jangan disini XXD Ok deh. Soal yang request romance,sedang dalam proses. Tetap setia yaaa.. Dan bagi para reader..please R&R Karna setiap review anda,akan menambah kegirangan saya. Hehe,baiklah. Arigatou gozaimasu. Sekali lagi R&R yaaaa (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

**balasan review**

Hitsu Join Ana : haha...ki lho, luwih ndek thoo. Tak tunggu review mu XD

Voidy : wahhh...arigatou gozaimasu #nunduk2

review anda sangat membangun dan membakar semangat jiwaku #walah

tapi bener deh. sangat membangun. saya pun merasakan tentang bab yang seharusnya dihapus malah saya tulis. oke deh. jangan kapok review fic saya yaaa. love u tooo Voidy-san ^3

review yang lain telah saya balas melalui PM masing2.

sekali lagi arigatou n revieeeew pleaseeee #muah


End file.
